Maleficum
by Pinkuro
Summary: Akatsuki has a new hideout, there's just one issue: it's a cursed house. oneshot FIC WRITTEN WITH KAIRA KON, AND NOW BETA'ED!


Pinku: Here's my new fic, this one is written with Kaira Kon, guys!

Kaira: Gosh, it's been such a long time. My English is so rusty!

Kaira: This is my first fic in a long, long time, posted here on LJ. Pinku is my partner in crime! fistpump-

Pinku: Hello guys! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Maleficum

**Chapter: **1/1

**Authors: **Pinku Aisu Kuriimu & Kaira Kon

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything.

**Warnings:** horror, humor, very ooc, oneshot, swearing, alternate universe, crack

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Akatsuki (major)

**Summary:** Akatsuki has a new hideout, there's just one issue: it's a cursed house.

**Edit:** Thanks akai_ito382 for this incredible beta reading!

* * *

MALEFICUM

"So...this place you bought for our new hideout is this house?" Pein raised a brow (and some piercings) while pointing to an old creepy house. "It isn't that...secret, at all."

"It was on sale -pretty cheap, by the way- the man who sold it to me was muttering something about a curse." Kakuzu looked up to the house. It was an old wooden house in an abandoned place, every dead plant in the front yard made Zetsu want to scream inside. From the ten Akatsuki members, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu loved that it was all dead. It was a big, old wooden house built in the middle of a civilian village.

"I like it," Hidan said, "I can practice my technique in these dead trees in the front yard. You can too, right, Deidara?" He said to his blond teammate.

But Deidara wasn't so sure. Every one of his four mouths wanted to scream – he didn't like it at all, the appearance of those trees – but he didn't. He tried to keep his composure, or every other member would laugh at his cowardice. "Curse, you said?" He asked instead.

"Yes, I took my time to investigate about it." The zombie Kakuzu shrugged, "They said, many years ago, that a man killed his wife and left her in the attic, wrapped in plastic, and their kid went missing. Apparently the wife died with a deep and burning grudge, from which the curse was born."

"So that means the curse lingers in the place where she died, and repeats itself?"

Kakuzu nodded, "It manifests on those who encounter the curse by any means, such as entering the house or being in contact with somebody who was already cursed. The manifestation is mainly death, where the victims' bodies may or may not disappear. The following deaths create more curses which spread the curse to other places." He finished his explanation watching his blond teammate flinch. Deidara didn't like the sound of this. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Me? Of course not, un," The bomber tried his best not to shiver or shutter. He looked at the house once more, making his stomach turn and goosebumps appear on his arms..

"Suit yourself. We're staying here in this house, brat," Sasori pulled Deidara by his ponytail to the house, "so stop whining. You're a killer, not a coward."

They all enter the house, with Deidara being pulled against his will by the red headed puppet. After they opened the door, they stopped and looked around without moving. There was an eerie silence filling the room.

"It looks pretty normal to me," Konan stated as she stepped inside with the others, wiping her finger across a dusty piece of furniture, "A little dusty, but nothing you guys can't clean."

"What? Cleaning? That's women's dut-" Hidan didn't get a chance to finish, for Konan was already slapping him."Fine, we'll clean." Hidan corrected himself. They all accepted the cleaning duty with him because they didn't want Konan bitching at them. Sasori got the puppets to mop, Zetsu made some of his own plants sweep for him, Hidan was hiding everything under an old carpet with his scythe, Deidara was somewhere exploding dust bunnies, while Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan to make sure everybody cleaned. All while Konan ventilated herself with a paper fan.

"Come on, please, Kisame-sempai! It would be much easier to use your water jutsu than to water it by hand. Please?" Tobi asked the shark-man as he went about tending the plants inside the house. That annoying voice irritated Kisame. He hated to do what people asked him to; he usually used Samehada, and killed them, unless obviously it was one of his fellow Akatsuki members. He knew that his water jutsu would release too much water for a wooden house to handle. "Please! Please! Please!" Tobi wouldn't stop whining… That annoying voice was just too much. That high-pitched tone of voice made his skin crawl. He had to make it stop.

"Fine." He said when they were going to the front yard. Only a moment later his water justu invaded the inside of the house, soaking the old wooden walls inside and out until the whole place was 'watered and clean'. When everybody thought the house would surely collapse, it didn't, it remained firm and strong.

A few seconds later, and the water had completely dried out. They could hear an angry scream coming from somewhere in the house.

"Kisame," Itachi walked to his partner, from the bushes he was resting against previously. "I suppose you forgot that Konan was inside." Itachi reminded his partner in crime that everybody else was doing some shores outside now, cleaning or dusting. Konan was the only one inside, still trying to refresh herself.

"Oh, yes, but what about i- oh. Paper," The shark man froze in his place feeling a rather strong chakra behind him. "Is it her?" He whispered.

"Yes, you better run, or we'll have shark fin soup for supper." Itachi warned the blue man with a glare.

The paper became Konan quickly and though everybody was scared, she seemed to be the picture of tranquility. "Very good guys, the house is very clean," she told them, satisfied.

"Wa-wait..." Deidara started, "You aren't angry with him?"

"No," She answered, "Why would I be?" She asked.

The group shared frightened glances amongst themselves, but they were excited at the same time, that Konan wasn't going to kill them. They knew how dangerous she could be.

"So I supposed you didn't release that angry scream we heard, then?" Pein asked.

"No, what angry scream?"

"Maybe she's deaf when she's in paper form." Tobi suggested.

"Stupid, stop saying those sort of things." Deidara groaned.

"But sempaii~" Tobi whimpered, earning a slap on the back of his head.

"Do you care to explain what scream?" Konan asked again.

"After the house dried, we heard a scream, so we thought that it was you." Sasori, Pein, and the others explained what happened to the Akatsuki's female member while they ignored Tobi and Deidara arguing behind them.

"You should have seen Kisame trembling like a little kid." Pein ended the explanation watching while Konan nodded, satisfied.

"I wasn't trembling, my muscles were just tired from using my technique!" He said, blushing.

"Deidara-sempai is the one that is hiding behind a tree!" Tobi pointed out, surprising the others that didn't notice when he and Deidara finished bickering.

Soon afterward they looked at the explosives specialist and it was true. He was hiding behind one of the many dead trees in the yard.

Everybody walked toward him. He was so intent on hiding that he didn't even become aware of their approach immediately. Seconds passed, with them watching him clutch the tree until he noticed their presence with a jump.

"Sempai! You're the one trembling like a little kid!" Tobi stated with amusement.

"W-What? N-NO!" The blond refuted as he hastily stepped away from the tree. "I was just...checking...the tree...yeah."

"It's dead, nothing to see about it." Hidan observed.

"Bright like always, Hidan," His partner, Kakuzu, stated, rolling his eyes. They heard a growl.

"Oops, Tobi is hungry," He said, clutching his stomach, they all understood where the growl came from then.

"That's a great idea, let's go eat!" Deidara was the first to agree, eager to change the subject. "Let's go to a restaurant! Sushi, everybody?"

"Hey!" Kisame yelled, offended.

"Sorry." Deidara apologized.

"Let's eat here; we do have a kitchen now. Let's use it." Itachi spoke. Deidara faced the ground, and cursed as they went back inside.

Entering the house he suddenly remembered, " We don't have any food here, another reason for us to go to a restaurant." A sparkle of hope lit inside the bomber's visible blue eye.

"Well, he's right, Itachi..." Kisame said softly, so as not to anger his partner.

"Nonsense, we'll go the supermarket to buy supplies and we'll eat here." Kakuzu stated, "Last time we went to a restaurant, Hidan ended up killing the waiter."

"My soup was cold! It was his fault!" He defended himself, feeling insulted.

"Still, Hidan, it isn't something you should do. You know what they say about pissing off the waiters." Kakuzu explained.

Hidan sighed, "Fine, alright. I'll control myself."

Deidara's eyes were glowing (even his left, hidden behind the scope) as he saw another chance to push his idea, "So we'll go to a restaurant?"

"No. we'll buy food and eat here," Pein answered as the boss. Deidara fell to the floor in desperation.

"Any volunteers?" Konan asked as she removed a piece a paper from a pale arm and scribbled something on it with a pen she took out of her pocket.

"I'll go!" Deidara promptly raised his arm. He wanted to be as far away from that house as possible.

"Eager are we?" The blue haired girl raised a brow, "Take Tobi with you."

"What? No!" Deidara refuted, he wouldn't admit the truth, never! He wasn't a coward!

"Yay! Tobi's going shopping with Sempai!" Deep inside, Deidara plotted his revenge against Konan.

"Here," She handed him the paper, with a quick a grocery list scribbled on it.

While they went to buy what was on the list, Deidara could think only of ways to escape that house. He thought of everything: Leave the Akatsuki (that was impossible, he would die before he had the chance), kill everybody and never come back there (again, he would die before he had the chance), the best alternative seemed to be 'explode the house and make it look like an accident', that he could do. After all, art was a bang!

"Sempai! Look, the cart is rolling away without us!" Deidara looked at the cart full of food that was indeed rolling away without anybody pushing it. Some one must have bumped into it and set it into motion.

"Damn it, Tobi!" He yelled angrily, "Pay attention!"

"B-But sempai! It's moving on its own!"

Deidara massaged his temples "Just breathe..." And he did, not once, not twice, but continuously- breathing never seemed enough to calm him down. But eventually Deidara did calm down a little and they could finally retrieve the cart.

"Sempai, can we buy this?" Tobi showed him a coloring book, "Tobi wants."

"No, Tobi. Kakuzu said specifically, 'Buy anything other than the listed supplies and I'll make sure you die. Slowly.'"

"But sem-" Deidara cast the masked boy a death glare, making Tobi tremble.

After everything was paid for, they returned home. Tobi was still complaining about the coloring book, stating that 'Deidara was a bad, bad sempai', but the whining did nothing to take Deidara's mind off of Zetsu's earlier curse stories.

After they got back Tobi ran about happily, saying he had bought everything. But that squeaky voice still pissed the bomb specialist off, who still tried to distract himself by helping.

That was when he saw it, as he was walking from the living room to the kitchen. Sitting on the handrail of the staircase leading to the second story, was a tall, slender person with long hair. He couldn't quite say if the person was a man or woman.

Deidara screamed, "Guys, guys, look, look at this!" He pointed out.

They all came to the kitchen and stared in the pointed direction, but when they did, there was nobody there anymore. "What?" Pein asked.

"Did you eat clay this morning or something? It's just some fucking stairs!" Hidan said angrily.

"I swear I saw something! It was a man, or a woman, I couldn't see it right because of the hair, yeah!"

"The same happens to you, Deidara," Itachi said, smirking, and making everybody except Deidara laugh.

The blond groaned. What was happening? First the scream, now this. His stomach turned once again. "I have a bad feeling."

"Keep the bad feelings to yourself, brat," Sasori said, walking to the living where his puppets were.

Even while they ate, Deidara couldn't relax, continuously looking around, searching for that person and making sure everything was okay. The rest of the gang noticed his agitation and it was making them angry.

"Deidara," Konan started, "Will you please stop for a while? I swear, if you don't stop I'll make you sleep outside."

"Anything's better than sleeping in here..." He muttered.

"Why are you so worked up about all of this? It's just an old house."

"With a curse, yeah!" He shouted, angry.

"A stupid curse," Hidan mocked, " Poor little Deidara is scared that the killer might come back to get him," He looked at the blond, "What's up with the face?"

Deidara kept staring at him, wide eyed. He couldn't believe his eyes. The same figure he saw before- though this time he was more certain of a gender: a woman- was right behind Hidan. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other one traced the skin of the Jashinist's cheek. A wide smirk was sprawled on her face.

"What?" Hidan asked,but all Deidara could do was point at a random direction somewhere above Hidan's shoulders and stutter. That's when Hidan felt the woman, as she removed her hands from Hidan's body and placed them on his neck, pressing against it. Hidan screamed suddenly, realizing what Deidara meant, becoming both scared and angry. He would kill the bitch!

Everybody looked and saw the figure, but at the same instant , it disappeared right before their eyes.

It had only lasted a moment, but Hidan's neck had two marks where the figure's hands had been..

"Who was the bitch that did this?" Hidan quickly grabbed his scythe and pointed in some random direction.

"See! I wasn't lying!"

"Nonsense, maybe it was just a shadow or something," Kakuzu said calmly, sipping his tea.

"Shadow? How can a fucking shadow do this to my fucking neck?" The Jashinist placed a hand on his neck. It was warm as if someone had forged the said mark on his neck with a hot iron

"Fine, it wasn't a shadow, better now?" Kakuzu said, and rolled his eyes.

"Actually, a little bit," Hidan said, massaging his sore neck.

"So what are we going to do now?" Zetsu asked.

"What do you mean what are going to do? Kill the bitch, of course!" Kisame said, holding Samehada high.

"Kisame, think a little bit," Itachi said, "The house is cursed, so it's obviously a ghost or an angry spirit that is living here, it can't be killed."

"Well I say we leave it alone. It isn't because the house is cursed why we bought it, Kakuzu?" Pein said.

"It was the cheapest on the market. Also, the curse would keep unwanted visitors away," Kakuzu crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why did we leave our old hideout again?" Deidara asked

"You blew it up."

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay," Deidara laughed, "So how are we going to get rid of this thing?" He changes the subject, suddenly regretting blowing up the old hideout.

"Sempai is scared? It's just a little evil spirit. Like us!" Tobi said happily.

"I agree with Tobi. She is just evil, like us," Konan said, "But I won't accept anything evil that isn't us, especially if it is threatening our organization. Let's destroy it."

And everybody agreed with her.

"Let's go to the attic to see if the little bitch is still there!" Hidan quickly left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"Maybe it's not a good idea..." Deidara bit his lip, looking at the stairs through the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room.

"We won't let her rape you or something," Konan petted the blonde's head as she passed by, following the others up the stairs. At hearing the word 'rape' everybody suddenly turned silent and tense.

They stopped and looked around; the second floor was even scarier than the first, with broken floorboards and windowsills, dust and dark rooms with only a small window or no window at all. The floor boards were old, their creaking made all the worse in a darkness left by an unflipped light switch. "Idiots. You forgot to go turn on the lights," Itachi spoke.

"Wasn't that your task, Itachi?" Kisame replied.

Sasori got tired of the arguing, "Shut up. We've got to make a plan if we want to get rid of this ghost people!"

Deidara decided to go back and curl up on his seat in the kitchen. "I ain't going back up there!" Wrong answer, Sasori - along with the other Akatsuki members - went back and pulled him, once again, by his ponytail to drag him upstairs again.

"Oh yes you are." The puppeteer did his best to pull the bomber through the hall until they reached the stairs. "Up."

"B-But… fine yeah."

"Up, now."

Starting up the stairs, a movement caught their eyes. It was the 'shadow' woman moving ahead of them, crawling on her hands and knees like a baby as she made her way up the stairs. Something seemed odd about the woman; her body was contorted so that her stomach was turned up toward the ceiling, while her head turned at unnatural angles to look back at them.

The ghastly sight was followed but a loud 'bonk'. A quick glance was enough to show the contorted woman still moving up the stairs, before they turned toward the sound. They found Konan pale and wide-eyed. Afraid, they turned back to the stairs in search of the ghost, only to find she had disappeared. There was an instant sense of relief that she had gone, but it was short lived as they turned their attention once more to Konan: she too had vanished, leaving only scattered pieces of paper…

"Konan?" Pein called "Come on, she's gone, you can come back." He called again, and again, but there was no response.

"Maybe she's joking, or just scared." Deidara suggested, he didn't want to admit the other option.

"Konan wouldn't do that," Pein said, "They got her." he said worried about his childhood friend and angry at the ghost.

Now it was personal.

"Oh shit, oh shit! Konan-san is missing!" Tobi was having a fit, running around in circles, soon ceased by Kakuzu.

"Stop, you stupid moron. Having a fit won't help anyone."

Some footsteps were heard, soon followed by the sound of a door closing.

"Huh, guys..." Deidara muttered, "Where's Hidan?"

"Oh shit," Kakuzu said, "that idiot."

"No need for such language, Kakuzu," Itachi said, "We have to remain calm and together so that nothing happens to the rest of us.

"I told you guys I had a bad feeling right at the beginning. You should have listened to me!" Deidara yelled, having a hissy fit.

"Yes! Sempai is very smart! Everybody should listen to Sempai!" Tobi says, suddenly agreeing with him.

"Oh shut up, kiss-ass."

"He went upstairs, but the girl was here," Kisame pointed to were she was before "Did she catch him?"

"If so, I shall thank her personally," Kakuzu replied.

A blood-curling scream was heard. Everybody froze.

"I'm sick of waiting." Sasori said with indifference, climbing up the stairs.

Everybody agreed. It would be now or never. They started walking up the stairs together, so nothing would happen.

When they reached the attic, it was even more morbid than the second floor. It was the only place in the entire house Kisame's water jutsu hadn't reached. It was all dusty and dark, not even a window to light the room with moonlight.

A click was heard. Everybody looked toward the sound to see the attic door had closed. Tobi went to investigate.

"It's locked."

"Great. We're trapped here!"

"Oh no, oh no" Tobi was running around in circles again, "What are we going to do? Protect Tobi, Sempai!" The masked man shouted, grabbing Deidara's arm.

"Tobi, you have five seconds to let me go, or I'll make you explode."

"N-no, Sempai!"

"Five."

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Four."

"Tobi will do everything Sempai says!"

"Three."

"And he won't touch Sempai's clay ever again!"

"Two."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tobi backed away but tripped on the loop handle of the attic door.

"One."

"Please, Sempai, Tobi won't do it anymore! Tobi promises on Tobi's pants!" Tobi cried, but it was too late already.

"Zero!"

Deidara took a bomb out of his pocket and threw it over the floor, where it exploded. The entire place lit up, and everybody protected themselves so they wouldn't burn in the explosion that luckily was too weak to burn the entire house.

When it was gone, Tobi was the first to see. "Look, Sempai! The door is now open! Sempai is so smart!"

"For once, the idea of blowing up Tobi was a good one." Kisame stated, walking to the hole where the door had once been.

"Tsk, and yet I failed." Deidara groaned, glaring at Tobi.

Once again they were in the hall of the house. It was different; they could feel a heavy and dark atmosphere.

They started walking, in search of anything suspicious. Obviously everything seemed suspicious, but they wanted something in particular. The murdered woman whose body was left in the attic and her son whose body was never found.

"Look, Zetsu is falling behind," Sasori stated. Everyone looked at the other who had stopped in the middle of the way, standings still like a statue.

"Zetsu? Let's go, we can't stop!" Kisame called, "Zetsu?" He then touched his body, but instead of making the member answer, it just made his body become dead leaves, which flew away with the cold wild that haunted the house.

Everybody felt a chill running down their spines. When had the house become so cold?

"We should go to the living room and stay there until dawn," Itachi said calmly.

"What? We can't! Three of us are missing!" The blond replied angrily, rubbing his hands from the cold.

"Itachi's right, Deidara," Pein said, "We have to remain together, so that no one else goes missing."

"Fine, un."

While we're there, one of us will be kept awake, for some amount of time, keeping an eye on everything and everyone. Then we'll trade shifts."

"Ok, who'll be the first?" Kisame asked.

Deidara took care of that. He was standing beside Tobi, so he placed of his hands on the smaller boy's back, and then the mouth in it bit Tobi, making him jump in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Ok, Tobi, you'll be the first watch."

Everything was silent now, except for the faint snoring coming from Kisame. Poor Tobi was curled up on a sofa, rocking back and forth.

"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi must be awake to see anything strange," He yawned, "N-No! Tobi mustn't fall asleep! But Tobi is so tired...I know!" He got up, "Tobi will go the kitchen and drink a cup of coffee to stay awake!" He promptly ran to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

When he finished the coffee, he got up to go back to the sofa, however, the kitchen door was locked.

"Oh no! Not again! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!" He screamed it over and over again desperately.

Screaming didn't seem to be enough, so he punched the door, again and again. No one was listening to him?

And that was when he heard the 'meow', making Tobi suddenly turn, his back facing the door. A pair of golden eyes were looking at him, ears twitching and tail swaying.

"O-Oh! Kitty scared Tobi!" Tobi let go a sigh of relief, and then he looked again. The cat was gone.

Scared, Tobi started screaming and punching the door again, "HELP TOBI! HELP TOBI! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, HELP TOBI!"

That was then the door was opened and Tobi fell face down to the floor. It was Kakuzu, the next in line to keep watch.

"My god, how you scream Tobi. Deidara is right, you are annoying."

"Kakuzu-san saved Tobi!" He hugged the zombie, "Tobi was so scared!"

"You shouldn't have let your guard down."

"B-but Tobi was sleepy and he thought that a cup of coffee would keep him awake."

"Fine." They heard a scream coming from outside followed by several swear words, "I guess we found Hidan. Tobi, wake up the others."

"Yes, Kakuzu-san!" He ran to the living room while Kakuzu unlocked the door to the front yard. It was pitch-black, but soon his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. There was Hidan - well part of him, anyway – with his severed head hanging by his hair to a tree branch.

"It's about fucking time!" The albino shouted.

"Shut up," Kakuzu said, "Where're Konan and Zetsu?"

"What? Weren't they with you?"

"They disappeared."

"Holy fuck."

"And how did you get up there? Part of you, I mean."

"That's what I want to fucking know! I went upstairs and then someone hit me in the head and everything went black! I woke up out here." This made Kakuzu roll his eyes. "I bet it was that bitch! I'm going to kill her, bury her, dig her up and kill her again!"

"You can't, she's already dead."

"Well, fuck you then," Hidan groaned.

Kakuzu ignored that and untangled Hidan's head from the tree branch and took it to the living room where everybody was waiting for them.

"Hidan-san! You're so small now!" Tobi commented.

"Where's your body?" Pein asked, ignoring Tobi's comment. "Do you know?"

"I have no idea," Hidan groaned, "Maybe that bitch buried it or something."

"You don't look that dangerous." Deidara smirked and poked Hidan's forehead. The severed head somehow jumped and bit Deidara's finger,"LET ME GO, YOU DAMN BASTARD."

"Next time, I'll bite your balls off!"

"Well, really? You'll see! I'll explode you and then you'll let go of my finger!" Deidara said.

"No more exploding, Deidara," Itachi ordered. "Hidan, release his finger." He then picked up the head and pulled it off Deidara's finger.

"Stupid decapitated head, un."

"Fuck y-" He heard a sob, "-ou...did you guys hear that?" Someone sobbed again.

"Ohh, someone's crying!"

"Really clever, Tobi."

The sobbing noise grew louder and was echoing through the house.

Suddenly a cold wind attracted a bunch of little pieces of paper close to them, and the pieces became a small little girl. Nobody understood but Pein.

"Konan," He said. He didn't understand why Konan was like a small child or why she was crying. "Konan," he called again, going to her. She was his partner, his friend, and maybe more than that, he couldn't abandon her there, crying and scared.

When he got close enough, she stopped crying and a smirk was on her face. She became papers again and they enveloped Pein, and before he could do anything, both disappeared in thin air.

"So much for our leader, un."

"I'm surprised he let himself fall for it," Sasori replied, "Four Akatsuki down."

"Hey!" Hidan yelled.

"...Three and a half."

Deidara looked through the windows, the first rays of sunlight were already peeking in.

"Finally, dawn. I've never felt so relieved to see the sun." Deidara said as he watched the sunrise. For him sunrise was like a giant explosion, he liked the dawn.

He decided he was feeling too claustrophobic inside that house, he needed to get out, he needed to get out now.

So he ran. He ran to the door, flinging it open, but as soon as his foot was over the threshold, his whole body disappeared, right in front of the others' eyes.

Tobi ran to the door, even though the others tried to stop him, "Sempai! Sempai!" he yelled, but he wasn't there anymore, not inside, or outside "He isn't here!"

"Now there's four and half of us missing," Sasori claimed.

"So this means we're not safe, even in the daylight."

"Fucking great, you better keep an eye on me you dip-shits, I don't want to disappear again."

"You're just a head now, you have nowhere to go."

The phone rang.

"I thought we didn't have electricity." Sasori raised a brow as the phone rang again.

"We don't..." It rang once again.

"Can someone pick the fucking phone? It's hurting my ears!"

"Oh Tobi will pick it!" He ran to it, but before he could even answer, tentacles grabbed the phone and a strange guttural noise was heard.

Tobi got upset, "Kakuzu mean. Tobi wanted to pick it up!" He complained while he sat on the table where the phone was.

Kakuzu turned off the phone, annoyed.

"Who was it?" The head known was Hidan asked.

"Wrong call," Kakuzu answered, leaving everyone puzzled.

"Hey, where's Tobi?" Kisame asked.

"He was sitting right on that table..." Sasori answered, everybody looked at the now empty table.

"Jashin-sama! Is he gone too?"

"This is all your fault, Kakuzu." uttered Kisame "Always attached to your bag of money!"

"Pein gave me the task of dealing with our economy. His fault, not mine."

"You could have bought something a little more expensive than this, and un-cursed too!"

"'Expensive' isn't a part of my dictionary," Kakuzu replied, and then he felt something on his face. He touched it and looked at his hand. "Blood?" He looked at the ceiling, it was stained with blood and dripping.

Then the drops of blood became a pool and they all fell on the group, staining them all with red.

When the blood stopped dripping they were all disgusted.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Hidan said as he spat the blood out of his mouth.

"Hey guys, I think our group is getting smaller," Sasori said, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Hidan looked up. Kisame had disappeared.

Oh no, not his beloved Kisame. Itachi clutched his fist.

"This is going too far. We have to stop it, and now." Itachi spoke, walking to the hall, "I'm going upstairs again."

"We were already there."

"Not in every room. Let's go to the other ones to see if we can find something, any clue related to the girl and the boy."

They went upstairs and searched every room, until Sasori accidentally kicking something interesting on the floor.

"A diary?" The puppeteer grabbed the diary and leafed through it. The journal, seemed like a normal book, however, the word 'diary', in kanji, at the cover revealed what it was used for. Inside, it could be seen how the handwriting was clean, from a female probably, there were also several scribbles.

He started reading it, when suddenly the words and letters seemed to start moving, his vision started blurring and he seemed to be spinning.

"Is there something interesting written in that book?" Itachi asked. No answer came. "Sasori? Sasori?" He touched a hand in the redhead's shoulder, but instead of getting a reply, the whole puppeteer's body and the journal he had been holding fell in the floor.

"What the Jashin...?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu and Itachi went to investigate.

"His body is empty. Just a bunch of wood."

"Great, now they've left me here on the floor," The Jashinist groaned, "May Jashin curse them all!"

Thud.

"What was that?" He tried to turn to see what happened, "Where's your fucking body when you need it..."

Thud. It was coming from the closet, the door was slightly moving and a hand appeared from the inside those doors.

"Hum, guys..." No response, he looked again and the hand had disappeared. Something was stroking his cheek.

And everything went black.

When Itachi and Kakuzu came back to investigate, they couldn't find Hidan where they had left him.

"Maybe he went to take a walk or to pee."

"Itachi, I've been with him long enough, I'm almost plenty sure he isn't a dog," Kakuzu told him.

"And besides, how would he walk or pee, he is just a head!"

"Oh fine, they got his head too now, happy?"

"Of course not, imagine how much our insurance company will charge us, with eight missing members!"

"Thinking about money again, Kakuzu." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm too careful with the money we earn, my dear weasel."

"And what should we do now?"

"Well, I don't know. We tried to remain together and it failed."

"So what? We split?" Itachi asked, trying to think of a plan.

"Of course not, most of our gang members disappeared when they split from our group," Kakuzu replied.

"What if we got out of this house and never came back?" Itachi asked. Suddenly there was a strong wind coming from every window and door around them who were instantly closed.

"No, I think that won't do either."

"Damn spirit..." Itachi cursed under his breath, "Did the stories about the curse mention that the body is still here?"

"I guess so, locked in the attic and wrapped in plastic, why?"

"Maybe we should go and look for it."

"We found nothing in the attic before."

"We didn't even look, we got locked so we had to force our way out!"

"Maybe we should go back and look for it, then."

"That was my idea."

They went back to the attic, though the return trip took a bit longer. They were forced to knock down each door they came across, every one of them locked except the one leading to the attic, which Deidara had blown apart earlier.

Using his fire jutsu, Itachi lit a piece of wood to use as a torch. They looked in every corner of the attic until a faint sound of plastic moving was heard.

"Eh, I guess we found her." Itachi moved the torch near the sound. It was true. They had found her.

It was the same woman that had touched Hidan's neck, forging those marks. Her body was completely twisted and wrapped in plastic, blood splattered all over her and the plastic which covered her, her long hair appeared greasy and it was completely tangled.

"Let's go burn her," Kakuzu told Itachi, who nodded, but was already starting his jutsus. And in no time Itachi made them and put the woman's body on fire. The fire quickly spread, surrounding them.

"Good job, Itachi," Kakuzu spoke with sarcasm "You missed a detail."

"What?"

"This house is made of wood!"

"I didn't miss it; my jutsu just goes where I want it to. This is something else!" Itachi said, desperate.

"Damn it, it's her!" Kakuzu cursed.

The fire and smoke were so strong they couldn't breathe anymore. They tried to leave, they tried to run, but it was already too late, the fire was already spreading through the entire house.

Soon, they had joined their missing teammates.

* * *

"Is this the house?" Sakura looked at the picture Kakashi had given her, "It looks so much prettier in the photo."

"That was taken more than twenty years ago, woman." Sasuke groaned passing through the gates followed by the pink haired girl. Naruto just stood there. "Dobe, what's the matter?"

"I have a bad feeling..." Sasuke raised a brow. "I heard the neighbors saying that the past owners of this house, which were a large group, have all but vanished without a trace..." The blonde ninja shivered.

"Damn it." The Uchiha replied stepping into the house.

Naruto frowned. He felt something horrible coming.

THE END

* * *

Kaira: Liked?

Pinku: Review please!


End file.
